


Scott McCall Is A Great Friend

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Derek, Beta Scott, Daddy/Little Relationship, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, False Accusations, Good BDSM Etiquette, Good Peter, M/M, Mentions of first kisses, POV Scott McCall, Panties, Peter is a Good Dom, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sane Peter, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott has a good heart, Scott is a Good Friend, Sub Stiles, Subdrop, bdsm relationship, daddy dom, little stiles, scott is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott knew Stiles better than he knew any other person in the world. They had known each other for almost their entire lives and never kept secrets. </p>
<p>When he notices bruises on Stiles skin shortly after his best friend started a relationship with Peter, he immediately knows that something isn't right. He couldn't be more wrong. </p>
<p>- </p>
<p>Or; Scott thinks Peter abuses Stiles and wants to kick the ex-alpha's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott McCall Is A Great Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I had the idea and wrote it down because Scott is a good friend, not necessarily in the show anymore, but he does have a good heart. 
> 
> I don't think there's a need for trigger warnings here because there's nothing bad going on in this fic, but idk. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Scott had known Stiles almost his entire life. They had met each other when they both were still running around in diapers, had exchanged favorite toys, shared their sweets and hidden together when their parents said playtime was over.

Scott knew everything there was to know about Stiles, and while his best friend appeared like a complicated puzzle to everyone else, it wasn’t like that for Scott. He figured out his best friend immediately because he knew every little thing there was to know about Stiles. They had shared all their secrets.

They had many secrets together. Secrets they would had sworn to tell nobody.

For example when they had been 14 and seen a movie with a scene of two men kissing and had both gotten slightly nervous, questioning themselves if they might be interested in that as well.

So they had kissed each other, first a harmless peck on the lips that turned into a heavy make out session and ended with Stiles declaring that he liked kissing guys and Scott realizing that he would prefer to kiss girls. They had both been hard, but they were teenagers, seeing a girl in shorts caused them to get a boner.

When they had been 15 they had jacked each other off, wanting to see how it would feel to have someone else’s hand on their dick.

Stiles had come out to Scott shortly before his 16th birthday and Scott had simply said ‘cool’, before beating Stiles on rainbow road, who had fumed afterwards and declared that he would never ever play Mario Cart again.

Stiles had been there for him when he had struggled with being a werewolf, Stiles had hugged him when Allison and Scott had their first big fight and Stiles was the one who had always listened to him raving about Allison for hours, without complaining once.

So when Scott realized that Stiles was hiding something from him, he had a hard time believing it.

Stiles _always_ told Scott what was going on, no matter what it was.

But now, there was something wrong with Stiles and Scott couldn’t explain it. It worried him.

 

-

 

It started a few weeks after Stiles’ 18th birthday. At least, that was when Scott first noticed it.

Stiles had walked into the pack meeting with Peter, bantering with the man about whatever it was they always bantered about and Peter had smiled gleefully and obviously enjoyed the sarcastic remarks that were thrown at him.

They had this weird relationship thing going on, but nobody was sure if they were actually together or if it was just some kind of friendship between the two of them and because Stiles would tell Scott if he was in a relationship with a resurrected ex-alpha werewolf, Scott didn’t ask.

Stiles had hit Peter’s arm playfully, who had flashed his eyes at Stiles and suddenly Stiles heartbeat had ticked up for a second, before calming down again. Was he scared?

But the human had seemed calm, at least until he flopped down on couch and immediately winced. His face had scrunched up with pain and his breathing had been labored for a second and Peter had snorted, before sauntering over and putting a hand on Stiles’ neck to leech the pain.

Scott had asked Stiles if he was okay, but the only answer he had gotten was that his best friend had fallen down the stairs and bruised his back.

He didn’t comment on the fact that Stiles’ heartbeat told everyone in the room, that he was lying.

 

-

 

A week or so later, Scott had stopped thinking about the incident. Stiles was known to be clumsy, had always been, so it didn’t really surprise Scott that he had gotten bruises by probably falling on his ass while getting out of the car or something.

And Stiles behaved absolutely normal. He had been his usual loud, happy self, so everything was fine.

At least until he had went over to Stiles’ house to play video games with him because they had nothing better to do during their summer break, and had wondered why Stiles wore a long sleeved shirt that flopped over his hands.

There had been a huge hickey on Stiles neck, but the human had laughed it off when Scott asked him about it, mumbling something about him being a klutz as usual.

When Stiles had bent forward to grab his controller, one long sleeve had slipped back and allowed the werewolf a glimpse on Stiles’ fragile wrist.

An angry red ring bruised the pale skin, as if something had been tight around his wrist and he had struggled against it.

Stiles had stuttered out how he had stolen his dad’s handcuffs to practice getting out of them and accidentally put them on too tight.

Scott pretended to believe him, while his stomach churned with worry.

 

-

 

Two days later, he had wanted to skip by Stiles house after patrolling the woods until almost midnight with his alpha, after they had caught the scent of an omega, because he had wanted to warn Stiles that there was a feral omega on the loose.

He had just jumped up the roof and was just outside Stiles’ window, when he heard his best friend cry his heart out.

Stiles rarely cried and if he did it was usually silent, but right then he had sounded like something dear to him had betrayed him. Scott had been about to go into Stiles’ room, to comfort his best friend, when he suddenly heard a dark voice murmuring things to Stiles.

It had been Peter, saying that he hadn’t wanted to hurt Stiles like that, that he was sorry and that he would make sure that it wouldn’t happen again.

Stiles had whimpered pathetically, retorting that Peter shouldn’t lie and enjoyed hurting Stiles and that it was Stiles fault, not Peter’s and that he would try to do better next time.

Scott had remembered the many times he had been taught about abusive relationships and signs of people who suffered from abusive relationships, because it could happen to everybody, and his alarm bells had gone off.

This sounded a lot like an abusive relationship and he could easily imagine Peter being abusive.

He had been about to storm into Stiles’ room and kick Peter out, but when he had glanced inside the room, he had seen that Peter stared at him, flashed his eyes and growled in warning.

Scott had realized that he would never have a chance against Peter in a fight, the other wolf was simply to skilled, so he would’ve to get help from someone who should be stronger than Peter.

Derek.

 

-

 

“No Scott, Peter is not abusing Stiles.” Derek repeated tiredly, rubbing his eyes and looking grumpier than usual. Scott had just stormed in and woken him up after all, so his grumpy attitude was to be excused.

“Yes he is! I saw it! Stiles had these bruises on his wrist and couldn’t sit down because he had apparently fallen down the stairs, but you heard that it was a lie. And just now I went by his house and he was crying and Peter was saying something about how he didn’t mean to hurt Stiles and Stiles said that Peter shouldn’t lie because he enjoyed it.” Scott said distressed and angry. “Stiles tells me everything that’s going on in his life, but he doesn’t tell me now. Something is wrong, I know that.”

The alpha sighed and looked at Scott with a soft expression.

“Scott, I really appreciate your concern for your pack mate and I’m proud of you for not simply listening to me because I’m your alpha, but right now I can assure you that there is nothing wrong with their relationship and that my uncle isn’t abusing Stiles.”

“But…” Scott protested weakly and felt betrayal rise inside him. Derek of all people should know how violent Peter was and how the man didn’t care about anything other than himself, how he liked to hurt others.

“I know my uncle better than anyone, he doesn’t abuse Stiles. Have you ever thought about voicing your concerns to Stiles?”

The beta flushed. No, he hadn’t done that.

“How about you ask him tomorrow? And now please let me sleep, I can’t kill the feral omega when I’m exhausted and tired.” And with that Derek turned around, toddled over to his bed and fell into it without another glance at Scott, who left the loft quietly.

He would talk to Stiles tomorrow and then he would kick Peter’s ass.

-

When he arrived at Stiles’ house the next day, he almost decided that talking to Stiles before kicking Peter’s ass was unnecessary. He would simply go now and light the asshole on fire again, this time making sure that there was no way he could come back a second time.

There was a bruise around the back Stiles’ neck, almost as if something had been closed around his neck and pressed into the back of it.

“Hey Scotty.” Stiles said cheerfully, but his voice sounded raspy, like he had swallowed steel wool.

“Stiles, where did you get that bruise from?” Scott asked softly, almost afraid that Stiles would run away if he was too forceful.

“Oh you know-”

“And don’t lie to me, I can hear it when you lie and I’m worried.” The wolf added and saw how his friend’s shoulder slumped.

Stiles looked defeated and ashamed, but took a step back from the door and allowed Scott entrance.

“Peter’s here, maybe it’s better if he and I explain it to you together?” The human mumbled quietly and led Scott through the house to the living room, where Peter was lounging on the couch like he had done it a thousand times before.

“Look who it is, one of my nephews little cubs.” Peter grinned when he saw Scott, before he looked at Stiles. “Come here pup.” He then directed and Scott was startled, when Stiles followed the given command without a snarky remark and simply flopped down on Peter’s lap.

“I believe you wanted to talk to us?” Peter asked Scott then while wrapping both his arms around Stiles’ waist to pull him even closer against his chest.

“I wanted to talk to Stiles, not to you. Because you’re the one hurting Stiles and I don’t like it.” Scott grumbled and felt how his eyes flashed.

Peter was silent for a second and looked at Stiles with a surprisingly startled expression.

“Am I hurting you? You should’ve said something.” The man then said, sounding put off and guilty.

“No, you’re not hurting me, I would definitely say something if you were, Scott-“ Stiles rambled, before taking a deep breath. “Scotty, Peter isn’t hurting me. We’re in a relationship, he treats me really well actually.” No lie in Stiles’ heartbeat.

“But the bruises! And you looked like you were in pain at the pack meeting two weeks ago.” Scott protested and his brows furrowed, when he saw how Stiles grimaced.

“Yes, those were from Peter but not for the reason you think.” Stiles sighed and hid his face behind his hands, while Peter caressed his shoulders. “Peter and I are both into this whole BDSM scene and these bruises are caused by… different kinds of tools we use.” He winced.

Scott’s brain was a little overwhelmed by the information.

“So he is like what…you master? Or are you his master?” He asked and couldn’t help but stutter a little.

Stiles shook his head.

“No, it’s not like that, he’s my uh, gosh I can’t believe I have to actually explain this. Peter is my daddy dom and I’m his little.” Stiles smell turned from nervous to embarrassed and Peter didn’t seem to like it.

“What Stiles is trying to tell you is, that we’re in a totally consensual, safe and sane relationship with me as his daddy dom and him as my little. It’s a different kind of dominant submissive relationship, a little more harmless I guess but not necessary less focused on power. I’m a dominant who’s rather caretaking and gentle and that’s what I do, I take care of Stiles, who is the submissive little. I guess you could compare it to parent and child, but it has nothing to do with incestuous thoughts or fantasies.”  The older wolf explained calmly, still calming Stiles with careful touches.

“Occasionally our relationship includes physical pain, but it’s never non-consensual and in case one of us doesn’t like it, we stop immediately. Those bruises you’ve seen were results of the physical pain part.”

“It’s not bad pain Scott, it’s a good kind of pain.” Stiles added, blushing bright red. “Peter never does anything I don’t want.”

“But you were crying the other night.” Scott protested weakly.

“Subdrop.” Peter nodded knowingly. “A submissive and a dominant can experience something called subspace or domspace. It’s a kind of high caused by adrenalin and endorphins that result of a very intense session, which is based upon trust and care. Stiles had been in subspace, when I realized that I was at a point where I had a hard time controlling myself so I called the safeword and we ended everything rather sudden. The sudden drop of endorphins in Stiles’ body caused him to go into subdrop. It can happen even if a scene isn’t ended suddenly, but in that case it was. It caused him to feel a lot of unpleasant emotions and it was my responsibility as a dom to help him through that. You saw me comforting Stiles when he was experiencing the subdrop. It was even more intense because he was in his ‘little headspace’ and everything got even more overwhelming.”

Stiles smiled weakly.

“It’s exactly as Peter says. He isn’t abusing me, I promise. He’s very gentle and never does anything I don’t like. If you had shown up 5 minutes later, I would’ve already had recovered and been my usual self.” He promised and there was no lie to detect in his heartbeat.

“Does Derek know? Did you tell him? Because he said I wouldn’t have to worry.” The beta felt disappointed. He would’ve thought Stiles would tell him as well, since they were best friends. It hurt to know that they had told Derek but not him.

“My nephew knows about my interest in the BDSM scene, I guess he drew his own conclusions regarding my relationship with Stiles.” Peter smirked. “Sometimes he isn’t as stupid as he seems to be.”

“Scott, I would’ve told you but this is a rather new development and I wasn’t entirely sure how you’d react to it. I thought you’d maybe think I’m weird and then leave me.” Stiles admitted with such a small voice, that it hurt Scott. He felt guilty. Had he not given Stiles the impression that he could trust him with everything? That there was no way he would ever want to stop being Stiles’ friend?

“I would never judge you bro. We’re brothers, even if you like to... whatever it is that you do. I have one question though…” He scratched the back of his neck.

“Sure.” Stiles nodded eagerly, obviously relieved about his friend’s reaction.

“Do you like, call him Daddy all the time?” Scott grinned and Stiles groaned.

“I hate you, this isn’t funny.” He whined, but the werewolf simply laughed, relieved that there was nothing he had to worry about. Stiles was fine.

“It kinda is bro.” Scott answered, but Stiles was already up and shoved him to the front door.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. No get your ass outta here, my boyfriend and I haven’t had morning sex yet and I don’t want to miss it.” The human grumbled, but he looked relieved.

Before Scott was out the door, he turned around one last time.

“You know that I’m really okay with it, right? No more secrets, okay? Cuz I was really worried and already planned on kicking Peter’s ass. I had a whole plan laid out, seriously.”

Stiles laughed. “Thank you, Scotty. You’re the best friend I could wish for.” He said honestly, before pushing the beta out of the house. “And now go, my Daddy promised me a blowjob and after this embarrassing conversation I really need him to fuck me stupid.”

“Eww, too much information bro!” Scott protested and quickly left, so he wouldn’t have to hear things he could never forget.

-

Stiles closed the door with a relieved sigh, feeling a thousand times better. He was so glad that Scott didn’t have a problem with his and Peter’s relationship.

Then he returned to the living room and jumped on his daddy’s lap, so he hug Peter as tight as possible.

“Scott wouldn’t be able to kick my ass.” Peter grumbled, while he pulled him even closer and Stiles couldn’t help but giggle.

“I know daddy. You’re the strongest wolf I know.” Stiles hummed and gave the wolf a soft peck, before hiding his face in Peter’s neck again.

“That’s right baby boy.” His daddy agreed, before he pinched his ass. “Now, do you feel like playing with daddy before your father comes home or do you just want to cuddle a little longer, princess?”

Stiles smiled at the petname and heat began to pool inside him.

“You promised me a blowjob daddy and you said that one should never break a promise.” The human leaned in closer, only whispering his next words. “Also; I’m wearing the panties you got me.”

Peter was immediately up on his feet, had Stiles thrown over his shoulder and marched up the stairs, so he could take his baby apart bit by bit in the boy’s bedroom. He smiled when he heard how Stiles giggled delightfully, obviously thrilled about being manhandled.

Scott couldn’t have been more wrong about the nature of their relationship. Peter would never hurt Stiles.

Well, at least not in any other way than the boy wanted him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it? 
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you did and maybe check out my other Steter/Sterek works.


End file.
